Nightmares of All Sorts
by cndrow
Summary: Mike has a nightmare and seeks comfort from Leo and Raph; but didn't count on walking in on... something.  Warnings: oneshot; set during my fanfic 'Déjà Vu All Over Again'; tcest.


Disclaimer & Warnings:  
I do not own the Turtles, as much as I would love to.  
*Contains turtlecest.*  
Set sometime during my fanfic _Déjà Vu All Over Again_ (_Competition_ storyline).

* * *

Nightmares Of All Sorts

Mikey sat up in bed, tearing his sweat-soaked sheets from his body. Another nightmare- this was worse than the last one, too. The shadows on the wall still writhed in his blurred vision, and he couldn't conjure any rational thoughts to banish them. Whimpering, he crept from his bed, keeping to the edges of the room as he slipped into the hallway. He rested against his doorframe until he noticed the slitted shadows from the railing; they were stretching, grabbing for his feet-

He gasped as he ran down the hallway, dancing away from the darkened areas on the floor. He gave a sob of relief as he saw light under Leo and Raph's door, and he hurriedly opened it and dashed inside. He blinked against the flickering candlelight, rubbing his eyes with the blanket still clutched in his hands. His ears pricked as fervent whispers and low churrs assaulted his senses.

Uh oh.

He could clearly see Leo's shell, half hidden by the covers bunched at his back. An emerald leg was thrown over his shoulder, and he was gripping it tightly as he rhythmically, slowly rocked forward. Leo's head was thrown back, staring at the ceiling as he whispered answers to the urgent voice groaning beneath him.

Mikey blinked owlishly, the sight before him momentarily driving his fear to the edges of his mind, and he even cocked his head in thought. _Damn,_ Raphael had to be bent like a pretzel if his leg was that high up-

He froze as Leo paused, giving a sharp command for silence before slowly, tortuously tilting his head to look behind him. Mikey's instincts told him to flee for an entirely different reason, but found was rooted to the spot.

"Mike..." Leo growled, his face twisted with uncommon fury. Leo was moved to true anger only occasionally, and Mikey's heart sank as he realized he'd probably get the full brunt of it this time.

"Wh-What the _fuck?_" Raphael snarled, struggling to the side and peering around Leo.

Mikey blinked a few more times, the room that had been alive with moans suddenly deadly quiet. Oh well, if he was in this much hot water, may as well keep going.

"I had a _nightmaaaare,_" Mikey sniffled, taking a step forward and burying his nose in the blanket. "Can I sleep in here?"

"NO!" Raphael roared, pointing at him. "_Get out get out get-,_"

"Sure, Mikey," Leo said serenely, pulling the covers over himself and Raphael and motioning to the edge of the bed.

"Really?" Mikey's eyes widened. He felt elated, then frowned as he wondered if this was a trick.

Raphael's fist slammed into Leo's shoulder. "What the hell!"

Leo glared at him, then nuzzled his neck gently, whispering something Mikey couldn't catch. To Mikey's amazement, Raphael immediately quieted and scooted over to help make room. Leo patted the bed, and Mikey's fried brain shut down. He ran over and curled in a ball against them, the fear returning tenfold and causing him to shiver and shake. He finally fell asleep to the sound of two soothing voices.

* * *

When Mikey awoke the next morning, he was alone in Leo and Raph's bed. He bolted upright, peering around curiously. It was Wednesday, so they weren't at training. Had he slept late?

He grabbed his blanket and trudged out of the room, briefly walking into his own to deposit it. He took two steps in, then froze when he saw his bed.

The sheets were halfway off, tumbled every which way and... _matted _and _darkened_ in uneven places. His comforter was twisted tightly- tied at regular intervals- coiled in on itself as if it had been used as a restraint. A lone candle had burnt itself out on the nearby dresser, leaving a suggestive trail of cooled wax.

And the room... it _reeked_ of sex.

Mikey flew out and down the stairs, shouting and swearing angrily.


End file.
